Now Yer Blushing
by xox Raven-Bluesummers
Summary: Kazuha stays the night at Heiji's. One-shot, trying to make it Osaka dialect-ish. So yeah, don't hate on it. FLUFFY! ;3


"Aho! Dis is my bed!" Heiji yelled gently shoving at Kazuha's arm to make her move.

"Yes, but yer also a man! Yer suppose ta be a gentlemen!" Kazuha retorted shoving him back playfully her eyes burning with something Heiji could not quite place his finger on.

"Yes, but not to ya!" Heiji said furrowing his eyebrows and grabbing the blankets from her tight vice grip.

"Heiji! It's cold! Ya take de couch!" Kazuha pleaded snatching at the blankets and whining lightly.

"But its my bed!" Heiji argued-feeling sort of bad. Heiji wanted to suggest Kazuha to lay with him, but he could already imagine the things she would say.

"Yer so selfish!" Kazuha said crossing her arms tightly over her chest huffing lightly and rubbing her arms repetitively - up and down - to keep warm as she stood from his bed.

"HMPH! Oi…Kazuha…WHERE ARE YA GOING!?" Heiji questioned raising a brow and throwing down the covers to gently grab her by the wrist. Kazuha spun around her cheeks slightly flushed a pale pink.

"Since yer being a baby, I'm going ta sleep on de couch" Kazuha had to force out a cocky remark-but her voice no longer sounded angered as she reached for the blankets. At this Heiji tilted his head.

"But...de covers" Heiji said releasing the loose grip on her wrist as he reached for the covers and Kazuha tugged them from his vicinity.

"Yer bed, yer house, ya find blankets!" Kazuha said raising a brow to him and reattaining her attitude. Kazuha couldn't believe he was really going to let her leave - it wasn't like they hadn't laid next to each other before... When they had too... But still. The thought made Kazuha a little more than upset.

"But…. Thur aren't-" Heiji began to say before Kazuha interrupted

"BUNDLE UP!" Kazuha yelled and just as she turned to storm out a small mouse like response came from Heiji.

"Wait…Kazuha…I'll take de couch…" Heiji said putting his head down and admitting defeat

"Heiji…that's so sweet…" Kazuha said turning to him and snuggling the blanket close to her chest. She was relieved he wasn't a total inconsiderate jerk.

"…" Heiji just stared at her for a moment, eyeing the covers clenched near her breasts.

"…yer not getting de covers…" Kazuha said with an annoyed look on her face as she noticed Heiji glaring to them. Well, it was that or her breasts but she highly doubted her would outright stare at her chest. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

"KAZUHA! YA CAN'T TAKE BOTH!" Heiji screamed trying to yank the covers from her grasp - Kazuha just tugged them right back. They looked ridiculous fighting over a blanket. It was as if they were still children playing tug-o-war. Both two head strong and never willing to give up.

"So what!? I'm de girl!" Kazuha said pulling the blanket her way.

"SO!?" Heiji screamed tugging the blanket more in his direction - not to roughly, he didn't want anyone to get her he was simply hoping for her to back down.

"HEIJI!" Kazuha screamed becoming extremely frustrated

"…GAH!" Heiji said letting the blankets go and pulling at Kazuha's arm - leading her to the his bed.

"HEIJI! WHAT ARE YA DOING!?" Kazuha yelled still trying to calm herself from the initial tug-o-war.

"AHO! If we don't share-" Heiji yelled, but as he looked to her his eyes began to soften as well as his voice.

"ARE YA BLUSHING!?" Kazuha barked - she couldn't believe her eyes, the famous detective of the west. Blushing. For what?

"NO! AHO! WE-we jus have ta share...de bed and de blankets. Der big enough…" Heiji's tone started off loudly once again and grew quieter and quieter as he spoke. Kazuha could tell he was getting embarrassed and quite frankly so was she.

"Fine…" Kazuha said laying beside him and turning away from him as he placed the covers over top of her. Kazuha quickly hid her sweltering hot cheeks.

"…" Heiji shifted uncomfortably around for a moment - he hadn't known where to put his arms, or his legs for that matter. It was almost as if they were children again playing the game in which they had to avoid lava... Except this time - Kazuha was his lava...

"…" Kazuha could feel Heiji squirming and that only made her squirm - she tried her hardest to avoid any accidental bumps but every now and again one of there limbs would come across one another and they'd quickly have to jerk away.

"Don't do nothing weird" Kazuha said finally trying to break the awkward silence.

"WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING TA YOU!?" Heiji yelled trying to make it clear he wasn't into her - when to anyone observing or who would later hear about this obviously could tell he had been.

"HEIJI!" Kazuha yelled defensively turning to face him her blue eyes sparkling.

"Whatever…goodnight…" Heiji said rolling his eyes and whispering softly as he turned away from her - his tanned cheeks painted a shade of pink.

"…Ya…night…." Kazuha responded, she hadn't been able to see the blush on his cheeks but she was glad he had turn away - for she could feel the warmth starting to emanate from hers.

"D-Don't" Heiji began to say before letting a small yawn "Don't sound…so sad…" Heiji finished his sentence and slipped away into a deep sleep.

"Good night" Kazuha said more cheerfully as she bit her lip softly, hugged herself tightly and began to rub her legs against Heiji's sheets out of comfort. Kazuha was ecstatic not only to be laying in Heiji's room but for him to be right beside her. She felt - safe.

TIMESKIP!

"Heiji…Heiji…HEIJI!" Kazuha started off quietly but built up to a loud yell.

"Mmm…What…Kazuha…It's not…morning…" Heiji began to respond in short groggy intervales as he tried to pry his eyes open with force.

"It's eight!" Kazuha yelled. Kazuha was always a morning person and being a morning person - she had to use the restroom. Every morning.

"But I'm warm…come back in ten minutes…three hours…" Heiji responded he was not usually one to get up anywhere near eight on a weekend. Kazuha was crazy to think he was going to get up now.

"No! Get out now!" Kazuha yelled frantically trying to wiggle out of his tight grip

"You get out!" Heiji yelled finally opening his eyes fully and glaring at her

"I can't..." Kazuha squeaked softly

"Why nawt!?" Heiji asked furrowing his brow and looking to her - his features twisted with annoyance.

"yer. HOLDING. MEE!" Kazuha said halting at every word and putting a harder emphasis on each.

"W-Wha?" Heiji said confused slightly as he looked down to see them entangled together. Warm and cuddled, throughout the night. Kazuha hadn't minded she just really needed to go. She almost felt betrayed by her tiny bladder as this was probably the first and last time Heiji would ever let her sleep in his due to the way they had awoken.

"AHO! LET GO!" Kazuha yelled - trying not to make him feel as if it were unusual but simply trying to let him know she needed to go. Although Kazuha nor Heiji were ever good at portraying the right feelings towards one another.

"AHH! SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Heiji yelled jerking back from her and falling off the bed - taking the covers down with him. Kazuha sat up and looked down to her disheveled childhood friend - his hair was a mess and his shirt hanging loosely off one side of his shoulder as the blush that spread across his tanned cheeks became more and more prominent.

"YER BLUSHING!?" Kazuha said as Heiji stood up fixing himself

"AHO!" Heiji yelled grabbing the blanket off the ground and throwing it next to Kazuha

"I THINK YA ARE!" Kazuha shouted squirming to the edge of the bed with a devious grin spread across her face.

"NO!" Heiji yelled and turned away from her

"YER IN DENIAL!" Kazuha yelled pulling his arm lightly as he turned back to face her

"Quit smirking… Aho..." Heiji said quietly as he sat on the bed next to Kazuha

"…" Kazuha sat silent for a moment before rising from her seat and to use the rest room.

"…" Heiji laid back down and straightened out his covers - he wasn't sure if Kazuha was going to come back but he made room for her just in case. Only three minutes later Kazuha returned and laid next to Heiji - but she had pre prepped herself into a bold act.

"K-Kazu...h-ha" Heiji said opening his eyes as the small petite girl wrapped her arms around him - her cheeks becoming a deep crimson red as she stared at him.

"I-I, uh..." Kazuha began to mumble lightly trying to find the right words to say as she seen a mischievous look upon Heiji's face.

"Now yer blushing" Heiji finally spat out chuckling lightly

* * *

If I get a lot of reviews and such... I might continue doing little drabbles not only for this pairing but if you guys wanna see me do diff pairings let me know! I can include Magic Kaito pairs as well because I watched and read both! :3


End file.
